Lucky
by Meginatree
Summary: A little drabble concerning Azula, and how I think she feels after she loses her mother, brother and Uncle. Warning attempted suicide.


Disclaimer: N owning of Avatar the last airbender.

Lucky.

The dagger gleamed wickedly in the rising sunlight. Its blade was perfectly straight and untarnished. The pale fingers readjusted their grip on the handle, slightly shaking. The blade hung in the persons grasp before they let it slip, hearing it clattered when it hit the tiled floor. They weren't ready to go with it.

The person sunk to their knees, scarlet robes gathering into a huddled mass. Unbound hair swung forward, a chocolate brown curtain, hiding the person's delicate features. The person lifted their face slightly, brushing the hair back, soft crimson painted lips quivering, amber eyes holding back tears.

She may have been a princess, one who could get anything she wanted, but Azula had never felt sadder. Sure she an abundance of material things, but the things that really mattered, like friends and family, that is what she lacked. No matter what she did she always lost them.

At nine she had lost her mother, the woman supposed be her role model. No one knew what had happened. But for some reason Azula had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with her brother._ Zuzu._ Everything was about him. He was the boy the first-born, the heir, mummy's favourite. Azula was only loved by her father, and that was only because she was a prodigy. If she wasn't the firebender she was, she would be nothing, dirt beneath her father's feet.

Then there was Zuko. They had never really bonded, him being busy with his studies and her with her bending. Even when he did have free time he choose to spend it with Lu Ten, leaving her all alone. Well at least until Ty Lee and Mai's families came to court. Even then they only socialised with her as they were scared of her and her father's wrath. No one truly wanted her.

And now Zuko was gone. Exiled and marked by his own sire. And Uncle had gone with him, leaving only her in the clutches of her diabolical father. She was always told that she was born lucky while Zuko was lucky to born. But right now she felt the like the unluckiest person in the world. Her brother an uncle had escaped but there was no such luck for her.

Pearly tears began to slip freely down Azula's faded cheeks. Her body began to shake with sobs, her ruby gown slipping down her shaking shoulders. Her hands grasped feebly at the silken material in an attempt to stop it from slipping further. Her tears moved from her face, staining the robe, a few hitting the marble.

Azula gulped down air, her sobs subsiding. She wiped one pale hand across an equally pale cheek, erasing the fallen tears. Her other hand grasped for the hilt of the blade that would end it all. Her colourless hand raised the blade to the level of her face, and she blankly watched the reflection of a sliver of her face. Her eyes had dulled from their usually rich gold, to a dark yellow. She took a deep breath and lowered the blade to her wrist.

Suddenly there was a thunderous knocking sound from the entrance to her chambers. She turned her head quickly, her hair wiping her in the face, fear lurking in her eyes. It was now or never. Moving quickly she ran the blade across her wrist, drawing a line of crimson across the pale skin. She stared at it, watching the blood seep from her wound.

The banging continued as Azula collapsed on the floor; robes slipping down further off her shoulders. She watched hazily as her life force drained out of her, dyeing the floor red. She heard people break down the doors, their sounds muffled, obviously searching for her, a small smile formed on her lips, this time her father wouldn't be able to get his clutches on her.

She began to slip away as a servant reached her, yelling for assistance. She felt herself be picked up and the person ran jolting her unstable form. She had managed to escape, but had been foiled at the last stage. This just proved she wasn't lucky. A small chuckle bubbled out of her lips. He had foiled her now but she would get away from him, sooner or later.

AN: this little drabble is set around the time of the Agni Kai So yeah. Have no idea why I wrote this, some of the lines just popped up in my head, and boom you get a ficlet. Enjoy.


End file.
